1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of computer-aided modeling and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for modifying and joining two or more atomic three dimensional objects to form a more complex three dimensional object.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the art of computer-aided modeling, virtual environments (VEs) are created and exist for entertainment and educational purposes. Virtual reality games, three-dimensional toys, and other types of virtual environments exist where clients subscribe to a gamming site or a virtual world site and engage in interaction with the virtual presentations. One sector of this industry includes three dimensional educational games and toys for prepubescent and adolescent children. Among the offerings in this sector are building block games where younger kids can build complex three dimensional objects from atomic building block elements.
One problem with existing building block models is that the atomic elements (basic blocks) used to create the more complex objects like buildings, for example, have relatively fixed properties. Such fixed properties include traditional brick-based profile of length, height, and width, orientation with respect to other objects, and overall size and volume. Another problem with current building block games is that the selection of connector type or connecting surface type in most cases is very sparse if not limited to only a few types.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a set of atomic three dimensional objects that are geometrically parameterized to enable modification of shape and size of the objects before joining the objects together, and include multiple types of joining features. Such a set of atomic building elements and a system for manipulating them would facilitate more tactile learning and solve the limitations described above.